This Is Your Home
by Melfina-Pan
Summary: Tohru's aunt comes to take her from Shigure's house. The guys aren't happy about it, but what will they do?
1. She's Leaving

This Is Your Home

**I don't own Fruits Basket, but I love the show. This is my first attempt at a Furuba fic so I hope at least someone like it.

Tohru was busy in the kitchen this morning. She was happy because summer had come so for the time being she could concentrate on her duties in the Souma house more diligently without having to worry about school. Today after breakfast she was going to help Yuki harvest some more strawberries and various vegetables and then possibly prepare for new plantings. After that she had to go to the store to restock the fridge, the top of the list being milk. She smiled as she thought of Kyou drinking out of the milk carton. 

"He really is the neko," she thought.

Hopefully after all of that she would be back in time to start dinner. Shigure always got a little whinny when he was hungry. Again Tohru smiled. She was lucky to live in this house. She had so many good times and happy memories. She hummed as she finished preparing breakfast. Now all that was left was setting the table, which she did quickly. As she placed the food down on the table she heard the trudging of footsteps down the stair. It could only be Yuki, who was never much of a morning person. She turned and smiled at him and he did the same, though he seemed only half conscious. 

"Ohayo Souma-kun. Please sit down. Hopefully Kyou-kun and Shigure-san will be up soon."

"Ohayo Honda-san. Gomen.  I'm not very good company in the morning."

"That's okay. I know that Souma-kun isn't a morning person."

Kyou casually entered the room sitting at the end of the table, his usual spot.

"Ohayo Kyou-kun."

He nodded and gave her a soft smile. She was the only one he would really smile at.

"Oi, baka neko, you could at least say good morning to Honda-san," said Yuki glaring.

"What difference does it make to you, you rotten nezumi?"

"It doesn't make any difference to me, except for the fact that you make me ill with your poor manners."

"Keep talking you crappy nezumi. I'll kick your ass soon enough."

"This coming from the baka neko who lost just yesterday?"

"That's it, let's go!"

This was the part that Tohru loved and hated about the morning. It was kind of humorous because a fight between Yuki and Kyou was inevitable and it also meant that they acknowledged each other's presence, which is better than nothing. At the same time, she always wished deep down that they could get along better. She decided to try and step in to prevent Shigure's house from being broken again.

"Kyou-kun?"

Kyou looked up removing his glare from Yuki and looked at Tohru with inquiring eyes.

"Yeah."

"Would you like some milk to go with your breakfast?"

"Huh, uh yeah. Arigato."

"Well at least he said thank you," said Yuki in a calm, emotionless voice.

"That's it you damned nezumi, I'm gonna……"

"Tohru-kuuuuun"

Everyone looked up to seen Shigure in his usual attire. He crossed the room and sat at his usual place.

"What culinary delight is Tohru-kun making for us today? It smells good what ever it is."

"I thought I'd make fish stew this morning. I know that Shigure-san has a deadline on Monday, so I thought a quicker meal might be best."

"Ah Tohru-kun. You were thinking of me? How kind. You would make such a lovely bride one day. I'm sure Aya-kun wouldn't mind tailoring your dress."

"Shut up you old pervert," yelled Kyou.

"Yes, Shigure, you really should stop pestering Honda-san. I'm sure she has better things to do besides listening to your foolish outbursts."

Shigure gave a fake disheartened sigh.

"They're so mean to me. And here I let them live under my roof. I let them eat my food. I even let them break my house, and this is the thanks I get for being so kind." 

His eyes glittered with melodramatic, crocodile tears.

"It seems only Tohru-kun appreciates me."

Tohru smiled and laughed inwardly. She knew he only did those things to annoy Kyou and Yuki. However it was funnier and less dangerous when he played mind games with his editor. Poor Mit-chan. She'd be here on Monday and Shigure's games will begin anew. As she listened to the conversation at the table she thought she heard a car pull up outside of the house. The others didn't notice, but she decided to investigate. When she went outside she noticed that it was her aunt's car.

"What is she doing here," thought Tohru with worry.

By this time the three men of the house noticed her absence and found her outside.

"Oi, Tohru, what's going on? Who's that," Kyou asked with a tone of suspicion in his voice.

"It's my aunt. Do you remember her from when you and Souma-kun came to bring me back months ago."

"Yes, but what would she be doing here," Yuki inquired.

"I don't know. I didn't know she was coming here at all."

"Perhaps she came to see where it was that Tohru-kun was living," offered Shigure.

The middle aged woman emerged from her car and came up to the house cautiously. She saw Tohru with the two boys that came to get her some time ago and there was someone else, a man she had never seen before. The two boys glared at her and moved closer to Tohru almost as though preparing to fend off an attack. They seemed incredibly protective of her. The man in the kimono only smiled as he stood behind the others.

"Tohru-chan can you please come here for a moment. I need to speak with you."

"Hai."

Tohru stepped forward. Yuki and Kyou reluctantly let her go to the woman.

"I don't like this," said Kyou.

"I'm not particularly fond of the woman myself, but Honda-san should at least have the chance to speak with her."

"Why are you both so worried," Shigure asked. 

"No reason," said Yuki coldly.

A few yards away Tohru listened as her aunt spoke.

"As you know your cousin is trying to become a policeman. The problem is that since you are living with these boys, it may ruin his family's reputation. That man, Shigure, does not have legal guardianship of you Tohru-chan. I believe the best thing to do is for you to return to the house."

"Demo, ojiisan said I could stay."

"I know, but this doesn't make our family look good. Don't you understand? It was already bad enough that Kyoko-san was a member of the Yankees. Do you want to be known as the delinquent black sheep?" 

"Demo, the Souma's are like a second family to me, please…"

"Your grandfather agreed that I could come and bring you back. It seems he finally has listened to reason. Considering that he is now your legal guardian you should do as he wishes."

Tohru's eyes became overwhelmed with tears. Her family was making her leave the Souma's.

"You need to go pack your things and say your goodbyes quickly. I'll be waiting in the car."

With that Tohru's aunt turned and walked to her car. Tohru's head hung low and tears streamed down her face. As soon as Yuki and Kyou saw that they rushed forward to see what was wrong.

"Honda-san, what's wrong," said Yuki, reaching Tohru's side first.

"What did she say to you Tohru," asked Kyou with concern.

Tohru sniffled a little and looked up at her two friends.

"She's making me go back."

"Nani," yelled Kyou.

"But why Honda-san?"

"She thinks that my staying here with you makes our family look dishonorable and she convinced my grandfather that it was best for me to return."

"What difference does that make? If you don't want to go then don't go," said a frustrated Kyou.

"My grandfather is my legal guardian. I can't say no if he wishes me to return," said Tohru sadly.

"That's crap! He didn't give a damn before and now…"

"Shut up you baka neko! She just told you there was nothing that could be done."

"I have to go pack now. Gomen."

Tohru turned quickly towards the house and ran past Shigure, upstairs, and into her room. Outside Shigure approached the two boys. Obviously something was wrong. As he arrived, he noticed Kyou was glaring daggers at the car in the drive. Yuki's fists were clenched and his knuckles were turning white.

"It seems that kami-sama enjoys making Honda-san's life miserable," said Yuki, "She such a kind person who gives everything she can, and yet to the fates that isn't enough."

"What's wrong," Shigure finally asked.

"That witch came to take Tohru away you stupid dog," said an angry Kyou.

There was a long silence and then Yuki spoke again.

"There's nothing we can do."

Kyou bristled at the comment. He was about to yell at Yuki, but he heard a noise coming from the house. Tohru was coming out with her things. Suddenly Kyou's heart began to ache. He would refuse to admit it, but he knew it would be lonely for him without her around. She was the only one who really seemed to care what he thought or how he felt. Yuki also watched Tohru coming closer. She looked so sad. He hated seeing her that way. The look of sadness was completely unnatural on someone like Tohru who always smiled no matter what. He couldn't believe he was going to loose his best friend again to a family that didn't seem to have her best interests at heart. 

Shigure's gaze followed Tohru as she made her way over to them. This girl had done so much to lighten the spirits of the Souma family. She touched everyone somehow. Perhaps her ability to make people happy was what annoyed Akito, but Shigure sure didn't mind it. Her presence made the house seem so warm, like a real home. It felt like there was a real family living there. She helped Yuki to open up to people a bit more and she showed Kyou that there were people in this world that could care about him, no matter what. He himself loved Tohru for her selflessness and ability to give without question. Whenever anyone needed help, she would be there. Shigure had high hopes that perhaps this girl, who even learned to see the good side of Akito, would find away to break the Juunishi curse. Now they may never know, unless he figured out a way to keep her here. Unfortunately, for now he had to let her go, as did Yuki and Kyou. It would hurt them the most. He knew this from the last time she had to leave. Yuki started to rebuild his walls and Kyou's aggression seemed to never be spent. He had to think of a way to prevent this from happening again. Though he knew he came off as being a silly man with no cares in the world, he was always thinking and he had to think of a way out of this.

Tohru stepped up in front of the three Souma cousins. All three noticed the tear stained trails on her cheeks. It was painfully obvious that she didn't want to leave. She was just as happy to live there as they were to have her there.

"I wish I could hug you all," said Tohru.

Yuki looked down at the ground. He couldn't watch the emotions washing over her face anymore. It hurt.

"Someone will need to do the shopping. There's no more milk and you'll probably need more soy sauce."

Shigure forced a smile. She was still thinking only of them. Sometimes he wondered whether she was real. 

"Sayonara Souma-kun, Kyou-kun, I'll see you when school starts again. Sayonara Shigure-san. Arigato. I appreciate you letting me stay here."

"I'm glad you came to live with us, even though it was such a short time. We were happy to have you Tohru-kun."

With that Tohru walked to her aunt's car. She turned around and waved one last time before getting in. The car sped off leaving Shigure, Yuki, and Kyou in a cloud of dust. Kyou made a break for it, running into the woods. Shigure stared in the direction that Kyou went knowingly. When Kyou was upset he would run off somewhere, perhaps not coming back for days. Shigure turned to look at Yuki. The boy didn't show emotion often, however it seemed this would be one of the few times he would. He saw a solitary tear slip from Yuki's eye. Without a word Yuki went back into the house, slamming the sliding door shut. 


	2. Shigure Has a Brain

At the Souma house, the weekend was glum.  Yuki never left his room except to eat and he never spoke.  Kyou was still out there somewhere.  He didn't even return to take meals.  Shigure had stopped wondering where he was by now.  He would come back when he was ready.  Still a cloud of misery hung over the house and the air was quite heavy.  It even depressed Shigure and that was a hard thing to do.  The seriousness was almost too much to bear.  As Monday rolled around the atmosphere hadn't improved much.

"Today is just gonna be more of the same," thought Shigure with a sigh.

            Shigure heard a knock at the door and he silently hoped it was Tohru.  Maybe she forgot something and came to get it.  Even if it were just for a brief time, her presence would lighten the mood.  However when Shigure opened the door he saw his editor, Mit-chan instead.  He waved her into the house and told her to sit down.  Then he went and retrieved his manuscript from his office.  He quickly returned to the sitting room and dropped the manuscript in front of Mit-chan who looked at him with a mix of shock and disbelief.

"You finished it sensei?"

"Hai," Shigure replied with disinterest.

"Aren't you going to torture me like you usually do?"

"I'm not in the mood for games today."

"Nani?  How can that be possible?"

"Let's just say, I'm a bit depressed.  Give the manuscript to them with my compliments."

            Mit-chan stood as did Shigure.  As they walked toward the doors Shigure said with a serious tone,

"Let me know when the next deadline is soon."

"Hai sensei."

            With that Mit-chan left.  She almost seemed disappointed.  Meanwhile Shigure sat at the table.  He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he was going to find a way to get Tohru back, if not for his cousins then for his own sanity.  Somehow in her absence he lost the desire to annoy his editor, which was something he looked forward to.  Plus, it can drive one mad to be alone with one's thought for too long.  As he sat thinking he heard the door open and spied Hatori dragging something inside the house.  That something was Kyou.

"Ah, Ha-san.  Look what the neko dragged in, or should it be the other way around?"

"I found him out near the road.  Shigure, you are his guardian are you not?"

"Hai, but when Tohru-kun left he ran before I could stop him."

"Tohru-san left?"

"Not by her own will I'm afraid.  Her family felt it would be dishonorable for her to live in a house with three men."

"Well, help me get Kyou inside."

"Hai."

            Some time later Kyou was cleaned up and put to bed.  Briefly, Yuki came out to see what was going on.  He was surprised to see what condition Kyou was in while Hatori was cleaning him up.  He was covered in mud and grime.  His hands were cut up badly, probably from excessive training out in the woods.  Yuki never realized just how hard this was on Kyou as well as himself.  Tohru gave Kyou the acceptance he always wanted.  Even after she saw his true form, her love for her friend never wavered.  Now the one person who treated him with any kindness and warmth at all was gone.  Her leaving hit Yuki hard as well.  He became introverted once again.  All in a space of two days, he was back to his old unsociable self.  The fact that Tohru was gone, ruined all the good she had done since living there.  There was no use in smiling.  Not even Shigure could force a smile.  Yuki retreated back to his room and Shigure saw him out of the corner of his eye, but said nothing to the boy.

"Ha-san, you might want to check on Yuki-kun as well.  He was hit just as hard, but he doesn't allow his frustration to come to the surface."

"Hai, I will later.  Let him rest now for a bit."

            The two older cousins left Kyou's room and went into the sitting room.  Hatori lit a cigarette and made himself comfortable.

"If this keeps up they'll be back at square one again."

"I know, but there is nothing I can do about it.  Her aunt just showed up and told her she had to come back.  Since her grandfather is her legal guardian, she had no choice and neither did I."

"I remember hearing Yuki talk about what her older cousin said the first time she left.  Perhaps it isn't in her best interests to be living with relatives that value one child's happiness over all others."

"Apparently her aunt thinks less of her because Tohru-kun's mother was part of a gang when she was younger.  From what I've heard her son is much the same.  As far as I know Tohru-chan's grandfather is a reasonable human being."

            Hatori flicked some ashes into the tray in front of him.

"Then perhaps you should speak with him about your concerns.  That you and the boys care for her happiness and only want what is best for her."

"I doubt that would make a difference.  How would an outsider know what is best?"

"It seems the problem is that they fear she will gain a criminal record, however if she were here legally there would be no problem?" 

            Shigure thought on that for a moment.  Then the proverbial light bulb lit in his head.

"If I were to somehow convince Tohru-kun's grandfather to give me legal guardianship, then she could come back."

"Hai."

"And as legal guardian, I could use some of family resources to help her pay for school."

"It seems that Shigure does have a brain."

"Now don't be mean Ha-san, you know I love you."

            Hatori snorted and snubbed out his cigarette.  

"Well, I suppose we will have to pay a visit to the Honda residence tomorrow," said Shigure with a hopeful smile.

"We?"

"Hai, I'll need the support.  In fact, bring Momiji and Kisa along as well."

"Why?"

"You know how much they love her Ha-san."

"So you plan on wearing him down with desperate children?"

"Hai."

"Fine, I'll be here after breakfast."

            With that Hatori stood and walked out the door.  Shigure walked up stairs and over to Yuki's room.  He forgot to remind Hatori to check on Yuki, so he decided to.

"Yuki-kun," Shigure inquired as he opened the door.

            Yuki was laying on his bad and didn't move a muscle.

"Well, if you're awake, be sure to go to bed soon.  We have things to do tomorrow.  Do you need anything?"

"Iie," was Yuki's only answer. 

"Fine, fine.  I'll go check on Kyou-kun."

            Shigure closed Yuki's door and walked down the hall to Kyou's room.  His plan had to work.  It was the only way to make things right around here.  It just had to work.  Shigure sighed.

"I suppose we'll see tomorrow," he said to himself. 

            Shigure peeked into Kyou's room quickly and then went off to bed.

***Next Chapter: The Soumas Meet the Hondas.  Hopefully chaos won't ensue.  


End file.
